


SATURDAY

by later2nite



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/later2nite/pseuds/later2nite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 'out of the mouths of babes'... comes wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SATURDAY

[ ](http://s1121.photobucket.com/albums/l502/later2nite/?action=view&current=RenaBanner.jpg)

banner by the awesome pam81 on Live Journal

"Okay, Gus... Are you ready? Let's twist them apart and eat the creamy insides first. They're better that way." 

"I like the pretty colors in the middle, Justin. Don't you?" 

"I do. Here's your milk. You can't eat chocolate cookies with pretty colors in the middle unless you dunk them in a big glass of milk. Careful. Don't spill it."

"Jus?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we bake rainbow cookies every Saturday?"

\----------------

"Hey, you two! I thought I detected the distinct aroma of sweet things baking in the oven down here! Just couldn't resist stuffing your tummies with sugar and fat, could you?"

"Here, Daddy. Have one. Justin and me baked them."

"Chocolate cookies with rainbow middles? How... prideful?"

"Gus and I just felt like experimenting a little, didn't we, Gus? We think they're pretty."

"Pretty gay. What are the munchers going to say when he goes home and tells them what you've been up to? I bet your moms don't bake rainbow cookies, do they, Gus?"

"No. But they have a rainbow flag. And they have a rainbow tablecloth. And they bought J.R. and me matching rainbow tee shirts. They said they're proud to be gay and the rainbow is a symbol of that."

"They said that? Well, Justin and I are proud to be gay, too. Maybe I will have one of your homemade rainbow cookies. It's not seven yet, is it, Justin?"

"Ha ha, Brian. Here's the milk. Knock yourself out."

"Daddy?"

"What, Sonny Boy?"

"Can I be gay, too, when I grow up?"

"You can be anything you want to be, Gus. Never let anyone tell you any differently. You have to follow your heart and be true to yourself, and always be the best you can possibly be."

"Okay, Daddy. I'll be the best gay guy I can possibly be. I really want to be gay. You know why?"

"Because you admire my fabulous sense of fashion and taste in decorating?"

"Because I want a partner who'll bake chocolate cookies with pretty colors in the middle for me on Saturdays like Justin does."

"Can't argue with that, can I, Sunshine?"

"The boy has a point."

  
[ ](http://s1121.photobucket.com/albums/l502/later2nite/?action=view&current=oreo.jpg)   


The End


End file.
